With improved resolution we will be able to clarify several unresolved structural features of the tRNA structure, such a the identification and verification of magnesium-iron binding sites and spermine binding sites, as well as the bound water structures. Such information will substantially increase the fraction of structural information available on RNA in general, the role of Mg 2+ and spermine in stabilizing the active conformation of tRNA, structural details and participation of bound waters on RNA structures.